


Jasmine Nights

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, my life, my love and my lady is the sea





	Jasmine Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



When Casey thinks of the future, all she sees is joy. Two rocking chairs sit on the front porch of a cozy cottage. Resting side by side, close together and angled slightly inward, loving hands hold onto each other as they rock slowly back and forth. 

The sky is baby blue and the beautiful sun sparkles on the horizon, warming them as they grin like fools in love. She can see Kevin dressed in one of his hoodies, sitting beside her and humming happily. He has a beautiful smile on his face and he is at peace. 

Even with the twenty three personalities that reside within him, they are calm, working together to ensure his happiness. The adore Casey, Jade has grown to become a sister to her, and Hedwig loves how she will play hide and seek with him. Dennis makes sure she takes care of herself—her clothes clean and neat, and not a speck of dust. Patricia makes her a healthy lunch every day, even putting a little kind note in it. 

When Casey gazes at Kevin, his eyes are closed and his face is turned upwards towards the welcoming warm sun. A grin twinkles on his face, a radiant light of sunshine and joy. Kevin looks so carefree and blissful, Casey cannot resist pressing a sweet, soft kiss to his warm cheek.

Later in the night, the lovers share a bed made of soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Cuddled up in bed, a smile comes to Casey’s lips as Kevin tenderly draws little heart shaped patterns on her skin. She will forever have the scars of what her Uncle did to her, but when his fingers dance over her skin, she pretends they are faded. 

Kevin rains kisses down onto Casey’s face, marking her with devotion and pure love. Blissfully happy, she grins as Kevin smiles up at her with a look of pure devotion and adoring love.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1013489.html?thread=111584753#t111584753)


End file.
